Yours
by LayKay
Summary: Walter and Paige come back home after Walter goes to Tahoe to get her and end up in Walter's bedroom. Waige smut.
1. Chapter 1

Walter looked at Paige as he parked his car in front of the garage, smiling as she slept soundly in the seat next to him. He reached over to brush her hair from her face, watching as her eyes fluttered open. "Hey," she whispered, stretching her back as much as the confines of the car would allow.

"Hi," he said, still moving his fingers through her hair.

She looked around, frowning when she realized where they were. "I told you to wake me up and let me drive."

"I'm fine. You were tired."

"You drove seven hours up and seven hours back. You have to be exhausted."

He shook his head. He'd never felt more alert, just being near her made him feel like volts were traveling through his body.

She leaned over the center console, putting one hand against the back of his neck to kiss him slowly and deeply. A low moan rippled through his body as Paige pulled away. She smiled, seemingly satisfied with his reaction.

"I can take you home, if you'd like," he said.

She shook her head. "I don't want to go home. Ralph's with Sly for the rest of the weekend so…"

"Coffee," he suddenly said, opening his door to exit the car. She got out of the car as well, following him into the garage. She spotted Toby asleep on the couch, an empty bottle of tequila on the floor next to him and followed Walter to the kitchen.

"I feel so sorry for him."

Walter nodded. "It is an upsetting situation," he said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Let's go upstairs so we don't disturb him," she suggested. He nodded and followed her up to the loft, setting his cup on the kitchen counter. "You came to Tahoe for me."

"I love you," he said simply.

She smiled and kissed him, relishing the taste of coffee in his mouth. "I love you too." She leaned her forehead against his, her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck.

He closed his eyes, just enjoying her closeness. He reached up to take her hands from his neck and kissed her fingers. He began walking backwards towards his bedroom, only turning around when he was certain she was following him.

He turned his head to look at her once more before he opened the door. "This is my bedroom," he muttered, his hand still on the doorknob as he allowed her to walk in before him, unsure if he should close it or not.

She giggled softly, turning to look at him. "I've seen your room before, Walter."

 _This is different._ He thought to himself. Even with his limited relationship experience, he knew enough to know what Paige was most likely thinking.

"We can sleep if you want."

He blinked at her suggestion, tilting his head to the side. That wasn't what he expected.

"I mean… you just drove to Lake Tahoe and back," she said.

"I'm not tired," he told her. He walked away from the door, letting it swing shut behind him and stood in front of Paige, close enough that their noses brushed. He lifted his hand to hold it against her hip. "You… you're beautiful."

"I love you," she whispered, kissing him softly at first then deepening it when she felt his fingers grip her waist a bit tighter to urge her closer. She pulled back just enough to open her eyes and look at him as she touched his chest, carefully opening the top button on his shirt.

The simple action sent shockwaves through Walter's body, he put his hands against Paige's waist, pulling her into another kiss. He felt one hand in his hair, the other moving down his torso. When they finally separated, his shirt was completely open. He began to shrug out of it while Paige assisted in pushing it off his shoulders until he could pull it off his arms and let it drop to the floor.

She ran her fingers softly down his chest, reveling in the way his muscles flexed under her touch. "Walter," she said softly, looking up at him, her eyes searching his. He nodded his head silently and that was all she needed before her lips were on his again.

They fell back onto the bed together, Paige working on Walter's belt while he unbuttoned her blouse, their lips never leaving the other's. Once Paige's shirt was open, she sat up enough to tug it off.

He moved her back on the bed, closer to the pillows, moving down to kiss her stomach while she moved her hand through his curls. His forehead dropped onto her stomach. "Paige, I um… I…"

"It's okay," she whispered. She moved her fingers through his hair once more, pulling her hand beneath his chin so he would look at her. "Whatever it is, it's okay," she assured him.

He turned his head to kiss her hand then climbed back up her body to lean his forehead against hers. "I want you," he whispered.

"I'm here," she told him softly. "I'm yours."

"Yours," he muttered, kissing her again.

Paige unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pushing them off until he could kick them to the floor along with their shirts. He sat up, watching her remove her own pants, he had to pinch the inside of his hand to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He shook his head, his eyes wandering over her nearly naked body. "You're beautiful," he told her again.

She placed her hand against his cheek, kneeling in front of him and kissing him deeply. She took his hand, placing it against the hook of her bra.

He swallowed hard, slowly opening her bra. He pulled back to look at her as she slowly peeled her bra off. Walter opened and closed his mouth. "You… you…"

She smiled and kissed him softly. He rolled her back onto the mattress before he dropped his head to kiss her chest, his fingers moving along the underside of her breast, his thumb flicking over her sensitive, raised nipple. She moaned, her hips rising off the bed to brush against his.

He glanced up at her then pushed two fingers into her panties to touch her, making her moan again. He smiled at her clearly pleasured reaction then moved between her legs and began to slowly pull her panties down, tossing them away once they were off of her.

He kissed the inside of her thigh then brushed his tongue against her center. Her hands were in his hair, tugging at his curls.

"Walter… Walter… stop," she breathed.

His head snapped up. "What?"

Grinning at his dismayed yelp, she kissed him and pushed his boxers down. "I want you. Now."

He kicked his boxers off and positioned himself over her, holding her face in her hands and running his fingers through her hair. He pushed into her slowly, Paige's fingernails scratching down his back. His head dropped onto her shoulder once he was fully embedded in her. She turned her head to kiss her cheek as he pulled back and plunged back into her, making her whimper.

"Slow, babe," she whispered. "Slower, slower."

He nodded, her hand moving to his hip to help him find a rhythm. When she moved her hand to his back and moaned, he knew he'd found the right pace. He wasn't sure how long he was going to last, with her walls tightening around him and her fingers dragging down his back, but didn't want to finish without her.

"Paige. Are… are you…?"

She nodded. "Close."

He sped up his movements slightly, feeling himself lose control. Paige's hips raised off the bed again as she moaned out his name, her fingernails digging into his shoulder.

The feeling of her orgasm pushed him over the edge he'd been teetering on, he pushed into her one final time and collapsed on top of her.

She rubbed her hand down his back, his weight pushing her into the mattress but she didn't mind holding him as he caught his breath.

He finally moved, rolling over onto back and grabbing a blanket to put over them. Paige moved against his side, putting her head against his chest while he put both of his arms around her.

"Tired yet?" she teased.

"I don't know if I'll ever sleep again."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This was originally going to be a one off story but I got a few reviews asking me to continue and I had a couple of ideas for another chapter (including one you might recognize if you follow me on tumblr, reallytinylaura)

* * *

Paige woke up, stretching her arms over her head before opening her eyes and realizing she was alone in Walter's bedroom. "Walter?" she called as she sat up.

She got out of his bed, smiling as she stepped over the discarded clothing on his floor. She found a t-shirt of his to wear and pulled it on as she left his bedroom, finding him on his couch fully dressed with his computer open in his lap.

"Hey," she said, smiling when he looked up. "Just for future reference, when you fall asleep next to someone, it's customary to not leave the bed until they're awake."

"Noted," he told her, closing his computer then standing and walking over to her. "You're wearing my shirt."

She looked down, touching the hem of the shirt. "Is that okay?"

He nodded. "It looks very nice on you. It… it would l-look better off," he muttered.

She smiled as he stumbled over his words. "Walter O'Brien, are you flirting?"

"Attempting."

"Good." She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him deeply as his hands slid underneath the shirt she wore. "I need to go downstairs," she told him, pulling away abruptly. "Get my bags from your car."

He groaned. "Why?"

"Because I need to get my stuff. I have to take a shower and get dressed."

"Why?" he asked again.

"Because I can't walk around naked all day." He grinned, opening his mouth. She held her finger to his lips. "Do not ask why again." She placed one more quick kiss against his lips and went towards the stairs, jumping back when she heard voices.

"What's wrong?"

"They're down there."

Walter frowned. "Who?"

"I heard Toby and Sylvester, which means Ralph is here. Oh God, Ralph," she sighed. "How are we gonna tell Ralph?"

"I think he'll understand. Actually, I think he'll be excited. Same with everyone else. They'll find out sooner or later."

"Yes, but I'd prefer if I had pants on when they do. And Ralph, I haven't been with anyone since Drew. I just don't want him to find out like this."

He nodded. "Just put on what you had on."

"I don't think doing the walk of shame through the garage would be any better."

He frowned. "Shame?"

"No. No, that's not what I meant." She touched his chest. "I love you. I just… I think we need to tell the team our own way. Especially with everything going on with Happy and Toby."

He nodded. "I'm sure they won't notice."

She raised her eyebrows. "What was I wearing last Thursday?"

"A red and white checked blouse, black pants that were too short for you…"

"Capris," she told him.

"Black capris," he continued, nodding. "Black boots with a silver buckle and dark red lipstick."

She laughed as he described her outfit exactly. "See?"

"That's different. They don't look at you like I do."

She smiled and kissed him. "Okay, I'll be right back." She disappeared into his bedroom then emerged wearing the same outfit she'd worn to work on Friday. "I hope you're right."

"I usually am."

She laughed. "Okay. Wait a couple minutes before you come down. Staggered arrival."

He nodded and sat on the couch while she went downstairs to the loft.

"Morning, guys," she said as Sly, Toby and Ralph looked up at her.

"You're home?" Ralph asked, walking over to his mother. She hugged him, kissing the top of his head.

"Yeah, um… I got halfway to Tahoe and called Walter to come get me. It didn't feel right," she lied.

Toby chuckled while Sylvester looked confused. "You were upstairs?" the math genius asked.

"Yeah, it was a long drive and we got tired and fell asleep."

"Why didn't you go home to sleep in your own bed?"

"I was too tired. I just… crashed."

"Your clothes don't look slept in."

"Oh, I think there's a good reason for that," Toby said, looking up as Walter came downstairs. "And here he comes now."

"Hello, everyone," Walter said, smiling. "Paige, who I haven't seen all weekend."

She smacked her hand against her forehead.

"Pro tip for next time, confirm your backup stories so you don't contradict each other," Toby told him. "Congratulations, you two. It's about time."

Sylvester looked confused. "What's happening?"

Toby looked at Walter and Paige. She held her arms around her son's shoulders. "We um… we haven't had much of a chance to discuss this ourselves so…"

The youngest genius tilted his head up to look at her. "Mommy?"

She looked at Walter, who slowly reached over to take her hand.

"Wait," Sly said. "Are you two…?"

Paige nodded slowly, grunting when Sly ran over and hugged them both, Ralph narrowly escaping before he got caught in the middle.

Walter patted his friend's back slowly. "Thanks for… the support, pal."

Once Sly released them, Paige knelt to be face to face with her son. "How do you feel about this?"

Ralph looked up at Walter then back to his mother. "Are you happy?"

She looked over her shoulder at Walter, who smiled. "Yes," she told him. "We both are."

Ralph's face broke into into a wide smile and hugged his mother tightly.


End file.
